Why Doesn't Hiei Date?
by Page1229
Summary: Answering the age old question: has Hiei ever dated? Not a pairing story.


Don't own a damn thing.

Why doesn't Hiei date?

The gang was all hanging out at Genkai's temple. All four members of the detective gang were present, even meaning Hiei had bothered to come. Then there was Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, Yukina, Kuwabara's love interest and Hiei's sister, and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister and close friend of Kurama, and Botan, Yusuke's former assistant. At first the gathering seemed typical, the boys would spar or play games or argue while the girls talked and prepared dinner. As it became evening, everyone went inside the temple to eat and try to act more civil.

"Yukina," Botan said. "Since Genkai's passing, I've noticed you seem to be alone most of the time."

The little ice apparition smiled and said, "It's fine, I'm actually not that lonely with Kazuma coming to visit everyday and Mr. Hiei checking on me."

"Everyday, huh?" Shizuru glared at her little brother. "So that's why your grades are slipping."

"Uh." Kuwabara was scrambling to have a good excuse. "Well with Yukina all alone, I figured she would need some help with chores and stuff and it isn't like I don't bring some of my homework with me, it's just..." he trailed off.

"Whatever, just ace your next exam and I won't beat the crap out of you."

"Um, where's Hiei?" Keiko asked. They all suddenly noticed Hiei was not inside the temple with the rest of them.

"He must have left," Kurama said.

"No," Kuwabara voiced. "I can still sense him around the temple, but I don't think he's inside."

"That guy never likes hanging out with us," Yusuke said.

"I don't think he likes hanging out with anyone," Kuwabara said. "Except Kurama."

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei and I only meet to discuss the events of Demon World. After that, he goes back to patrol."

Kuwabara gasped, "I just thought of something-"

"That's surprising," Yusuke snickered. Keiko shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Urameshi," Kuwabara exclaimed. "I was going to say that Hiei spends a lot of time in Demon World. Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Silence fell on the group. Then Yusuke started to laugh. "Come on, Kuwabara, that's so stupid. Since when has Hiei ever shown any interest in any girl."

"Well actually," Botan spoke up. "He has been spending a lot of time with Mukuro, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but I don't think..." Yusuke stopped to ponder.

"Watch out," Shizuru warned. "You might break something."

More time passed as everyone waited for Yusuke to respond. Finally, he said, "I guess it's possible. But isn't she like way older?"

"Over a thousand, I'd say," Kurama answered. "She was in power when Yoko was still a child."

Hiei walked in just then with his usual blank expression.

"Where did you go?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei sat against the wall away from the rest of the group. "I noticed a nest of snakes near the gate, so I got rid of them."

"Snakes?" Yukina responded. "Oh that would have been bad. Thank you, Hiei." All she got was a "Hn," in answer.

Hiei closed his eyes, but when he noticed no body was talking, he opened his right eye. They were all staring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Hiei," Kurama started. "We were wondering how Mukuro was."

"Why would any of you care about that?" Hiei questioned.

"That is not an answer," the fox prodded.

"How should I know?"

Yusuke spoke this time. "Dammit Kurama, we got to be direct with this guy. Hiei, are you dating Mukuro?"

"What?" Hiei opened both eyes.

"You heard me," the former detective shot back.

"No."

"Hiei," Kurama responded gently. "Do you even know what 'dating' is?"

"I've been around these fools long enough to know what it is." He saw everyone shoot him a doubtful look. He sighed. "Dating is what you humans call courtship. You're basically asking if Mukuro and I are in a romantic relationship, and we're not."

"Good, 'cause that would mean she was a cougar," Yusuke said.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later, Hiei," Kurama offered.

"But Hiei," Keiko said. "Have you ever dated anyone?"

The fire demon had closed his eyes again. "No."

"Do you want to?" Botan asked.

"Why?"

Everyone went quiet again. Surprisingly, Hiei broke the silence. "I see no purpose in it."

"What about love?" Kuwabara asked. He reached for Yukina's hand and she wrapped her fingers around his. Hiei snorted.

"Don't you want to get married and have kids?" Keiko asked. Yusuke put his arm around her shoulders. Again, Hiei snorted.

"Surely a demon as powerful as you would want to pass on your legacy," Botan said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"Okay," Yusuke mused. "What about sex?" Keiko nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"You must be joking."

"No, seriously. Why not date someone to just have sex without having to pay?"

"Yusuke," Kurama responded. "That's a booty call."

"And why should it matter to you?" Kuwabara asked. "Keiko's the only girl you've dated and I doubt she's that kind of girl."

"I'm not. Yusuke, the next words out of your mouth better not be about sex," Keiko threatened.

Shizuru had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Then she stood up and brought out a pack of cigarettes. Everyone looked at her, waiting to see if she would say anything. She walked over to a window, opened it and starting smoking. After a puff, she looked at them all.

"I can't believe you guys are actually talking about this. You are all still too young to worry about any of this. Give Hiei some space, if he wants to date someone then great, if not, back off, that is his decision. You guys have no idea how hard relationships are, especially if you have to get over them." Shizuru looked at her lighter that was given to her by the man she loved.

Shizuru walked outside to give the group time to think. It wasn't long before Hiei joined her.

"So what's the real reason?" she asked without looking at him. "I won't tell anyone."

The fire demon was quiet for a moment before he finally answered. "I'm used to killing and going where ever I want. I don't think I'm good enough for anyone."

Shizuru looked at him then. "No one ever is."


End file.
